Sins of the Father II: The Return
by Icy Knuckles
Summary: If you read the first one, you know what's up. Barry's back, and he wants revenge.
1. The Plan

_I bet you didn't expect this because I didn't expect to write it, but it's written now; so enjoy it. If you haven't read Sins of the Fathers, I strongly suggest you read it and review it, or else you might not know what's going on. This one's not going to be a long story, no more than about five or six chapters._

Seven years have passed since Cream met her father. Since then, things have been quiet for the most part. Vanilla and Vector have really gotten serious. Vector has now moved in with Cream and Vanilla. Also during those years, Cream has had her eyes on a certain little fox. He, too, has matured with intellect that surpasses most people at fifteen years of age. His voice is also starting to grow deeper. Cream's ears have become longer and more firm in texture. Her female hormones have also started to progress her development. Cream was now starting to become a woman. It seems that Cream is finally happy. It's too bad that all happiness has to come to an end sometime.

* * *

_Iron Gate Penitentiary _

"200, 201, 202, 203, 204," said Barry, completing another set of push-ups in his cell. While on lockdown, it was important to stay in shape to avoid becoming someone's girlfriend. Barry was in the clear, however, since no one really looked at him that way.

"Staying in tip-top shape, eh, champ?" asked Cliff, his cellmate. Cliff was a small anteater who was currently serving time for grand theft. He looked up to Barry since Barry was the one that kept him out of trouble.

"I got to do something to pass the time. I got another eighteen years up in this hole and another eight before I'm eligible for parole," said Barry. He got up and sat on his bunk.

"There's got to be something else you can do," he said.

"Don't even worry about that. I got myself a plan. Some other inmates and I are breaking out of this dump in a few days when they barbecue Little G," said Barry. "Then, I think that I'm going to have some 'quality time' with my family." Barry lay back on his bunk. "It won't be long now. I especially want to see that shady cop, Vector again and show him what happens when he interferes with family affairs. He thinks that he can just have my family for himself, but he's wrong. DEAD WRONG! "

"Barry, we need to talk," said a gruff voice. Barry looked up and a big, red and black robin was standing in the doorway of his cell. Behind him were another big, black panther and a medium sized bald eagle

"Take a walk, kid," said the red and black robin to Cliff.

"Let the kid stay, Rampage. This is my cell, and I say that he stays," said Barry.

"Whatever. We need to discuss our breakout plan," said Rampage. "Lazarus met his contact this morning during visiting hours. He'll be at the drop, waiting to pick us up.

"He gave us until 5:00 P.M. tomorrow to be at the exit of the tunnel. After that, he's gone," said Lazarus, the black panther.

"Okay. Do you have the map, Borais?" asked Barry.

The bald eagle nodded. "It traces a direct route through the sewers in the showers. If we follow it, we'll end up exactly where we need to be."

"Alright. Mention this to no one. See you in three days," said Barry.

With that, Rampage, Borais, and Lazarus all left his cell. Barry laid back on his bed again and started at his ceiling, which was Cliff's bed bunk. Cliff climbed up into his bunk and settled in.

"Alright, ladies! It's lights out!" said the security guard as he passed by.

* * *

Vanilla and Cream were sitting in the living room watching Lifetime. Cream was really starting to become interested in this station. Chocola and Cheese sat on the floor, playing with a small bouncy ball. Suddenly, keys could be heard jingling in the door. It was Vector.

"Honey, I'm home," said Vector as he walked in and took a seat in his chair.

"Hello, dear. Your dinner is in the microwave. How was your day?" asked Vanilla.

"It was great. Today, Espio, Mighty, and I got the drop on the car theft ring that we had been staking out for a week," said Vector.

"Were you injured?" asked Vanilla.

"Nothing serious. I probably got a couple of bruises at most," said Vector. "How's my little girl doing?"

"I'm fine, Vector. Why would I not be?" asked Cream. Cream finally stopped calling everyone Mr. and Ms. She just calls them by their names now.

"I'm just making sure just in case I have to arrest some of your classmates," said Vector jokingly. Vector got up and went into the kitchen to heat up his dinner. About five minutes later, he came out with a plate of hot food and a Dr. Chaos from the fridge. Cream and Vanilla watched Vector as he quickly consumed his dinner and drink his soda. Cheese and Chocola went over and sat on the arms of his chair. Vector let them eat some food off his plate and sip some of his Dr. Chaos. After drinking some soda, Chocola belched very loudly. The three anthromorphs began to laugh.

"Look at us here. Man, woman, child, and pets. It's just like a family," said Vector.

"Speaking of family, when are you and Mom going to get hitched? It's been seven years, now," said Cream.

"We haven't really discussed it much, sweetie. It's come up a few times, but we both decided it best not to get married right away," said Vanilla. "After that incident those years ago with your father, we just thought that…" she started.

There was an awkward silence in the room. Even the chatter of the chao had ceased. Cream looked at her mother and Vector.

"It's okay. I know what you're going to say. You didn't know how I would take having a male role model in my life after the incident with my father, but it's okay. I've gotten over that, and I know that Vector is nothing like my father."

Vector blushed and scratched the back of his head. "Aww! Thanks, Creamy."

"Well, I guess I better get to my room. I need to call Tails," said Cream. Cream ran off to her room.

Vanilla went over and sat on Vector's lap. Then, she gave him a kiss right on the snout.

"I love you, honey," she said.

"Not as much as I love you, Vanilla," replied Vector.

"Do you think that she's really okay with Barry?" asked Vanilla.

"Even before I lived here, I saw the willpower and strength within Cream. After living here, I know for a fact that Cream is strong. Most kids are traumatized for life by such experiences, but Cream shows true self-control of her emotions. I truly believe that she is okay," said Vector.

"If you say so, dear," said Vanilla.

"Have you told her about our other surprise?" asked Vector.

"Well, no. I've never actually expected this situation to come up. I have no idea how to break it to her. How will she deal with not being the only child around here?" asked Vanilla.

"She'll be fine unless we don't tell her. Then, she might be a little shaken up. Let's tell her tomorrow night when I get off work together," said Vector.

"Are you sure?" Vanilla had a worried expression on her face.

"I'm positive," said Vector, taking her by the hand.

Vanilla laid her head on Vector's shoulder. Vector put his head next to hers and they stayed like that for most of the night.

* * *

_Not a bad first chapter. Read and Review. I'll update soon._


	2. Breakout!

Here's chapter 2

_Here's chapter 2. Get ready to stand on the edge of your seat. Thank you in advance for reading this story._

_--_

_Iron Gate Penitentiary…_

Two guards dragged a lowly mongoose down his cellblock by his arms. Apparently, he was under the influence because they had found contraband in his cell before they came by to get him. He was drooling out of the side of his mouth and he kept slurring some nonsense. Barry and the others watched as they escorted him to certain doom.

Upon reaching the electrocution chamber, Little G's language was a little more understandable. They strapped him into the chair, arms, legs, and head. Then, they stood back.

"You guys got the wrong guy," said Little G. "O.J. did it." He started snickering to himself after saying that. There was a big crowd that came to witness his death. It was mostly family members and friends of the victims of his crime. The mayor, warden, and chief of police were also present.

"Let's get on with it. Garland the Mongoose, for the killing spree that lead to the death of ten people, including the deaths of two police officers, I sentence you to death by means of electrocution," said the police chief. "Do you have any last words?"

"See you in hell, Warden," said Little G.

"Throw the switch, Dan, and let's cleanse Mobius of this scum," said the warden.

The security guard standing by the switch grabbed the switch and lowered it. Sparks began to fly everywhere as Little G began to fry. He started having massive seizures and foaming at the mouth. The lights began to flicker all throughout the building. Suddenly, a fuse blew and the whole prison was in darkness. Soon, the prisoners began to riot. All you could hear were screams as the prisoners began looking for a way to escape.

In the midst of all this confusion, four figures were able to sneak past the riots and into the showers. It was pitch black in there. Rampage reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigarette lighter.

"Okay. Feel around for the sewer drain," instructed Rampage.

The four began to feel around to no avail until Borais came upon a metal circle.

"Rampage, bring the light over here. I think I found it," he said.

Rampage and the others hurried over to where Borais's voice was echoing from. Rampage held the light over the area where Borais was pointing. It was indeed the sewer drain.

Suddenly the lights came back on.

"Shit! They've already activated the emergency power. Hurry up with that drain, Lazarus," said Rampage.

The door leading to the showers flung open. All four convicts looked up. A security guard entered the room. He was a slender, white rabbit that resembled Buster from Arthur.

"We have prisoners trying to escape!" yelled the guard. "They're in the show-"

Barry ran up to the guard and grabbed him from behind. He put the guard into a sleeper hold. The guard choked and tried to free himself but to no avail. Soon, the guard's eyes began to close. Then, there was no movement at all.

"I think I got it," said Lazarus.

Rampage helped him pull the sewer drain lid off. Lazarus then jumped in, followed by Borais.

"Come on!" ordered Rampage as he jumped down into the sewer.

Barry let the guard drop to the floor, ran over to the sewer drain, and hopped in. It was about a six foot drop. He landed with a thud in a crouched position. Rampage helped him to his feet. Then, all four convicts began their run to freedom. There were two ways to go. One way was the way to the sewers, and the other way seemed to be a miner's tunnel. Lights were placed throughout the tunnel; so they had no trouble seeing.

"This way," instructed Borais.

Borais took the lead and began the run. There were many blocked off passages and giant trenches; so they had to be extra careful to follow the path exactly as it appears on the map. The four of them began running, followed by more running, and lastly they did some more running. Soon, Rampage began to pant.

"How much further is it?" asked Rampage between breaths.

"Not much longer. Once we start seeing mine carts, we're right at the exit," said Borais.

About five minutes later, they start seeing places where landslides have occurred and wheels. Then, a mine cart is spotted in the dirt.

"We're almost there," said Lazarus. "Keep running."

In the distance, a faint bark can be heard. Then, many more barks accompanied that one. No doubt the prison guards understood the message of the one that Barry put to sleep.

"Damn! It's attack dogs," said Rampage.

"We've come too far now. There's no turning back," said Barry.

They pressed forward until they got to a wooden door.

"There's the exit," said Borais.

"Can we open it?" asked Lazarus.

"Yeah. Stand back," said Rampage.

Rampage ran at full speed and ran straight through the wooden door. The hole he made was big enough so that everyone could get through it. After everyone was out of the tunnel, they started trekking across the swamp that was across the street from the tunnel. Leaves and branches swiping them in the face, but they continued their quest for freedom.

Suddenly, the sound of the attack dogs returned. They all looked back, and in the far distance, flashlights could be seen. No doubt the guards had escaped the tunnel and were in pursuit.

"Those damn dogs will lead them right to us," said Borais.

"They can't track what they can't smell. Jump into the swamp," said Lazarus.

All four of the convicts jumped into the swamp and treaded across. They reached the other side and continued to run.

"How much further now?" asked Rampage. His legs were about to fall off.

"There he is up ahead," said Lazarus.

The gang looked ahead and saw a van. In the driver's seat, a brown beagle had his hand on the wheel.

"It took you guys long enough to break out," he said.

Barry pulled the back of the van open, and he, Borais, and Rampage all jumped in the back while Lazarus sat up front.

"Bouncer, get us out of here," said Lazarus.

"Yeah, yeah," replied the beagle.

Bouncer put the van in ignition and took off. The guards and attack dogs had made it to the road a minute too late. Barry and the others watched as the guards and dogs tried desperately to catch the van on foot.

"Where are we headed, Barry?" asked Lazarus.

"We're headed for Station Square."

--

_Uh-oh. Barry's out, and I think that we already know where he's headed. What's next? Wait for the update and find out._


	3. AUTHOR'S NOTICE!

I'm putting this story on hold. (Gasp)

Yeah, I know. I was gonna do it, but I just got a better idea. You'll see it a little later. I just been so busy lately with things like my social life and my relationship with Icy Rouge(snicker) and a little distracted from my fanfiction duties, but don't worry. I'm not cancelling this story, just pausing for another story. Don't worry. I'll pick it back up. Thanks for reading.


End file.
